Valvrave I Hito (Reality;Gundam)
|-|Valvrave I Innocent= |-|Valvrave I Hito= |-|Valvrave I Hito (Combat)= __ToC__ Summary The Valvrave Hito is the Primary and most advanced Mobile Suit of it's respective story. It is piloted by Helriko, the Protagonist of the story. It acts as a major plot point, being a source of conflict as well as solutions. It's construction and history is largely unknown with the exception that it was made by an Innovator. It is the only known Mobile Suit to be just as advanced, if not more so than it's Gundam Counterparts. It is the only known Mobile Suit in the series to operate on what's known as the "Rune particle", an attempt at recreating the GN particle but turning into it's own unique particle down the line. It is several times more efficient and powerful than the Pseudo-GN Particles and seems to be equal, if not superior to the GN Particles it was based off of. Appearance The Valvrave I Hito starts out in it's innocent state, which is primarily white and red in colouration. While not much is different from it's completed Hito state, it's posture is noticeably more "weaker" as if it's clunky in it's movements. Although this posture doesn't effect it's performance any. The two blades wielded by the Innocent Hito form Cylindrical Beams that are extremely reminiscent of traditional Beam Sabers. Another noticeable aspect of the Innocent Valvrave is that it's Rune Particle propulsion is much less numerable than it's completed counterpart. Once the Innocent Valvrave has been "Activated", it adopts a black and red colouration and as such is much more intimidating. The aspects that made the white variation seem innocent and heroic disappears as it turns into a form factor that reminds people more of a demon. This variation stands tall and intimidatingly quite like an animal unlike the "clunky" movements prior. Also unlike before, the blades the Valvrave carries now adopt a semi-transparent katana-shaped blade called the Fossil Z-Blades. When using the Harakiri Blade, the blade pours power from the internal reactor (the RAVE Engine) to form a massive glowing gold blade spanning a large distance through space. Both variations has many similarities as well. Both stands at 23 meters tall and both possess the same Rune Folds in the form of the rabbit-like ears, Wings and dots in the chest. Both also utilizes a "Shifting" armour system that has moving plates of armour; granting the Valvrave unexpected amounts of pose-ability and flexibility despite being seeming so heavily armoured. More same-features include the Clear Fossil Emitters, red emitters at the heels and top of the wrists. These shoot out massive amounts of Rune Particles in a form called "Hard Afterglow", solidified Fixed-Positioned Red energy trails. These trails tend to break off and disappear in a crackling flame sort of way within 3-5 seconds. Whilst utilizing the Trans Am system, the Valvrave adopts a red-tinted colour tone with sparks of gold within. Every movement now generates red afterimages similarly to the GN Mobile Suits the system was designed after. Personal Statistics Name: Valvrave I Hito Origin: Reality;Gundam Age: Seemingly at least 100 Years Classification: Close-Range Combat Mobile Suit, The Hidden Time Machine Weight: 82 Tons Height: 23 Meters Status: Decommissioned/Hidden Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-C | High 6-A, 5-C with Harakiri | Low 5-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Rune Particle Manipulation, Molecular Destabilization with the Z-Blades, Information Analysis, Personal Defense Matrix, Power Nullification via Hard Afterglow, Acausality (Type 3) | Everything Prior along with Durability Negation with Fossilized Z-Blades, Statistics Amplification via Trans Am, Teleportation and Time Travel via Quantize (Technically Quantum Manipulation), Reactive Armour | Telepathy and Empathic Manipulation via Neural Link, Time Displacement via Quantum Leap, Attack Potency: At least Building level (Capable of slicing straight through skyscrapers and similarly-sized Mobile Suits with little difficulty, along with punching a building and causing it to erupt akin to a Volcano or a bomb being dropped) | Multi-Continent Level, Moon Level with Harakiri (Destroyed the asteroid EBM - 221 with little difficulty with one decisive punch. The Harakiri sword's size is larger than a moon in size alone) | Small Planet Level (Trans Am;Seppuku's output raises the previous limits of Valvrave I Hito to 1 Million times it's normal output, or 18348 Zetatons of energy. The military placed Trans Am;Seppuku's threat level to be so high that it could theoretically rip massive chunks out of the Earth just fine) Speed: Supersonic Travel Speed, Hypersonic Combat Speed (The propulsion system of Innocent Hito made it so that it could barely achieve Mach 1 in flight speed, while in combat, Innocent Hito was able to react to and grab a Mach 8 Missile as if it's in slow-motion. Swings of it's blades and thrusts of it's punches are also commented to be deafening to the ears as they break the Sound barrier to immense degrees) | High Hypersonic, possibly higher (Able to achieve Escape Velocity (Mach 33) in under a second after takeoff, meanwhile the pilot commented that the world seemed slow to him during this. This is because the Valvrave's neural link also sped them up in relation to how fast the Valvrave is currently moving as if in a reactive Time Slow) | FTL+ (As all capabilities of the Valvrave is multiplied by a Million, this puts it's minimum speed at 37.76x FTL. This coincides with the pilot seeing into the Quantum realm as light came to a standstill, meeting the requirements to begin Time Travelling) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (The Valvrave is able to easily lift 100-ton Mobile Suits and overpower Mobile Armours with little difficulty. Was able to single-handedly prevent the collapse of a 68-story Skyscraper by acting as a main support pillar) | At least Class 100, likely Far Higher | Unknown, likely Class G, possibly Class P (Due to Trans Am 1 Million's Multiplier, the lifting strength of Valvrave Hito breaches into Class G. The Military later considered Valvrave Hito to easily be able to rip massive chunks out of Earth should the pilot want to and that the Valvrave's existence alone is an Extinction Event waiting to happen) Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Multi-Continent Class | Small Planet Class Durability: At least Building level, likely City Level (The Valvrave is capable of shrugging off bullets that'd normally shred mobile suits and buildings alike. The way the Valvrave was found was when the Military dropped a 52 Megaton GN Bomb directly on top of the hidden Temple the Valvrave was housed within, only to emerge without a scratch) | Unknown, likely Moon level, higher with Reactive Armour (Once activated, the Valvrave is massively more durable to the point that the military went with the plan to sandwich and pin it down between the Moon and Mars rather than use their Super Satellite Cannon which is used to blow up Moons. Reactive Armour increases Durability as the suit takes more kinetic energy) | Unknown, Likely 5-A, higher with Reactive Armour (With Trans Am's multiplier taken into account, the suit should easily be able to take 1120 Yottatons of force. This is later supported by the fact that the Military simply gave up fighting, knowing that even blowing up Jupiter with the Valvrave at ground zero would do absolutely nothing to it Stamina: Infinite (The RAVE Engine is a unique variant of a GN Drive that will never run out of power; with the Valvrave being sought out many times by pirates and governments to use as an infinite source of power. The inner nucleus of the RAVE Engine is completely composed of GN particles suspended within a Quantum Wormhole, creating matter and therefore energy out of nothing) Range: Tens of Meters normally, Hundreds of Kilometers, Likely Thousands of Kilometers with Full Power Vulcans, Planetary with Harakiri and Full Power V-Launcher Standard Equipment: Z-Blades, V-Launcher Intelligence: Gifted, likely Genius (It's main pilot, Ariko, is considered a Top-Of-The-Line Pilot and scored top grades in the most Elite of Pilot Academies where even the the basic curriculum requires one to be able to fundamentally understand the makings of a Mobile Suit and also have the capacity to disassemble, repair, and reassemble one with the most basic of tools), Extraordinary Genius with RGAI (Contains all the cumulative knowledge of Humanity several Millennia into the future, including every battle plan, strategy, Fighting Style, Mathematic formula, Weapon Variant, and supernatural phenomena. Is noted to have a processing core that easily outstrips Supercomputers and is able to process enough calculations to accurately Quantum-Leap through time with Microsecond-perfect accuracy. Constantly adapts and evolves it's "Neural Core" so almost instantly suit the pilot's needs on the spot) Weaknesses: Has a 5-Minute Time Limit before overheating | None Notable | None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Harakiri:' By intentionally allowing the Core to breach a certain temperature (Or forcing the engine to keep heating up as Innocent), Valvrave I Hito is able to open up it's core and jab a Z-Blade into the opening to flush the blade through and saturate it with pure Kinetic Energy held together by unknown particles. This new blade (dubbed Harakiri) at it's smallest is capable of rivalling the very Moon in size and has the capacity to wipe out entire Naval Fleets with one swing. Although one might expect this to be an easy time to hit the Core of the unit, the sheer amounts of energy flowing out is noted to potentially be more dangerous than the actual unit's attacks as the process that makes Harakiri is incredibly inefficient and looses much of it's generated energy. *'Quantize:' By displacing it's own position in Normal Space with the manipulation of Quantum Space, Valvrave I Hito is capable of instantaneous teleportation only possible with the Valvrave's processing unit. It is also later found out that the Valvrave is capable of utilizing this for Time Travel; allowing multiple units of Valvraves to exist in the same point in time despite being the exact same unit from different periods of time. **'Quantum Leap:' Only accessible in Trans Am 1 Million, this allows the Valvrave to essentially "Displace" time itself and granting the unit the capacity to "Override" their past selves; "Loading" their future selves onto their past selves to change the course of time. Despite seeming to be a much weaker version of Quantize, this seems to also allow one to bypass Temporal Permanence by "Permeating" the change in time to every connected timeline rather than just the one of which the change happened. Key: Innocent | Activated | Trans Am; Seppuku Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages